The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a retaining ring configuration system for a generator. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates a configuration system for a generator retaining ring. The system allows for installation and/or removal of a retaining ring about a portion of an electric generator.
Retaining rings are used in electric generators to retain electrically conductive coils bound around a generator rotor body in both ends. Configuring (e.g., installing) these retaining rings can present a number of challenges. For example, the size and shape of the rotor can make it difficult to properly align a retaining ring with the rotor. Additionally, the retaining ring is heated in order to “shrink-fit” the retaining ring over the rotor. The retaining ring cools within approximately 10-15 minutes from the time of heating, and as such, the time window in which the ring can be installed is relatively small.
Conventionally, a datum (or, definitive reference point) is established in order to limit one or more variables in the installation process. In some cases, human visual inspections are relied on for the alignment and concentricity. In other cases, floor plates and/or track systems are employed to limit movement of the rotor such that a retaining ring can be positioned over the rotor. However, these conventional approaches are either insufficient to provide quality alignment repeatable in the allotted time frame, or require facility modification and/or installation